


Get That Thing Away From Me!

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how's the training going?" Kris asked the rest of the members as they sat down in the spacious sitting room of their training house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get That Thing Away From Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: slightly an Avatar!au
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"So, how's the training going?" Kris asked the rest of the members as they sat down in the spacious sitting room of their training house.  
  
Their group was the biggest bending 'family,' so to speak. They had been brought together by their school at the end of their special training to work for their royal council.  
  
There was EXO-K, based in Korea. Waterbender Suho was their leader, and then the other members were Chanyeol, the firebender, D.O and Kai, the earthbenders, and Baekhyun and Sehun, the airbenders. EXO-M was based in China, with Kris, a firebender, as their leader. Then there was Xiumin, a waterbender, Luhan and Chen, the earthbenders, and Lay and Tao, the airbenders.  
  
The twelve had known each other long before they were put together, but the separation of the group was always difficult, especially when some couples were in two different groups.   
  
At the present moment, they were all together to train as one in Korea, although the council hadn't said why yet.  
  
"Meh, okay," Chen answered his leader. "We're having a hard time teaching Kai how to control his new powers though." Said male looked a bit fed up sitting next to Sehun, his boyfriend.  
  
"Don't worry, Kai. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon," Suho said kindly. "It just takes a while but lots of practice."  
  
"I know, Suho-hyung, but what if it takes another four months before I can control it?" Kai asked. "We only have a month before the royal council are shipping us off for our next mission. What if I don't master it by then? I could end up flickering in on the wrong moment or in the wrong place and getting you guys killed."  
  
"Don't be so worried, Kai," Xiumin said, patting the boy on the shoulder, his cold hand making Kai shiver a bit. "We trust you. Besides, we're all skilled enough, including you. Just keep going and practicing."  
  
"Remember how long it took of me to control my hurricanes, Kai?" Sehun added, holding his boyfriend's hand calmly. "Or Xiumin-hyung and his ice? Or Tao and his time freezing?"  
  
"I know. I didn't realise how hard it would be though," Kai admitted.   
  
The rest of the members smiled softly. "Have a break, Kai. Then you can practice more, later," Kris recommended. "We think you'll get the hang of it in no time."  
  
xXx  
  
"Urgh!" Kai groaned again as he found himself smack-bang in the middle of a shopping centre, miles from where he was aiming for, which was actually the patio of the royal council's main house. He was even miles further from his training house as well.  
  
The good thing about his power was that it was still under-developed, so he couldn't accidentally land himself in another country like Japan or China, and he had managed to control when he would flicker. However, he still couldn't control where he would go, and had ended up in the sea or ocean more than a few times.  
  
At least he hadn't ended up in stranger's occupied bathroom or something equally worse and embarrassing.  
  
Kai's phone started ringing, forcing him to pick up as he walked to a quieter area outside the shopping centre. "Yeoboseyo?"  
  
"Kai? Where are you? And did you leave the door open again?" Suho's voice said through the speaker, crackling sounds echoing in the background.  
  
"I'm in..." He squinted to look at the sign. "The Capital Mall of Seoul. And no. Maybe it was Chanyeol-hyung who just forgot? And what's that noise?" He asked, the rustling noise getting louder.  
  
"Well, you need to get down here, fast. It's Sehun; he's having a panic attack. Whoever left the door open let a massive black widow in."  
  
Kai paled at Suho's words.  
  
Sehun was rarely scared of anything. A criminal? No big deal, just use his airbending skills to give the person a middle concussion and send them to jail. Ghosts? Nah, they won't do anything as long as you don't disturb their resting places. Feral animals? A few moves or a big bag of treats would soften the beast up.  
  
But spiders, especially a black widow and big? Nope.  
  
Kai had seen many times where, before he could use hurricanes, a trembling Sehun would either squash the spider, slice it with thin air blades, or conjure up a massive gust of wind and blow it out of the house and at least a mile away if it was too big. He would only stop shaking once Kai cradled him in his arms. If Kai weren’t there, it would take at least an hour for him to calm down with the help of the other members.  
  
There was even a time that Kai remembered was the worst, most helpless reaction he had ever seen.   
  
The group had been attacked once during a mission. No one was killed, but Sehun and Xiumin had been hurt quite badly, and were given regular bending-inhibitor pills to stop them from using their powers for a while as they healed.  
  
Unfortunately, this was also around the time a group of small spiders had populated the city. The little arachnids had somehow made their way into all of their rooms, terrifying Sehun when he found a few crawling near his feet as he was reading in the sitting room. When the male had realised that he couldn't even conjure up a small wind to blow them away, he froze up and started breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face, screaming for someone to help him.  
  
Suho thankfully ran in quickly and washed the spiders away with his waterbending as Kai had come in to see Sehun jittering like a little leaf. Even as Kai had gathered Sehun into his arms after the ordeal, the maknae of the group hadn't stopped shaking until he was exhausted and had fallen asleep.  
  
When Kai had asked carefully why the younger had a phobia, Sehun told him that he was bullied at the orphanage he lived at before he joined the specialised bending school. When he was eight, Sehun had been locked in a cupboard filled with hundreds of black widows. At the time, the bullies had told Sehun that they ate little boys' skins, scaring the child. The head of the orphanage found him after four hours, crying as squashed widows surrounded him.   
  
It was that day that Sehun had also discovered his airbending abilities.   
  
Needless to say, the group had also been informed and unspoken rules were set; close the front or back door as soon as you leave the training house. If you see spider, dispose of it immediately. Make sure the rooms are very clean, especially the communal ones.  
  
Back to his _very_ big problem, Kai had no idea how he was going to get home quickly enough before Sehun brought the neighbourhood down. He would take a taxi or public transport, but it was the middle of the day, which meant heavy traffic. And, he was a good hour and a half away _without_ traffic. Walking was not an option; it would take him equally as long, even if ran it.  
  
The only fast option was his new power of teleportation, but it was shady at best. He could end up even further than before, and waste even more time.  
  
_'I don't really have a choice, though,'_ Kai thought. _'Sehun needs me.'_  
  
Clenching his fists, he exhaled and relaxed, feeling for the tiny spark which controlled his power. When he found it, he concentrated intensely, trying to remember what the other earthbenders had told him, especially Luhan.  
  
_"Feel the spark that controls your power. Then, focus on where you want to be and poof! You should get there."_  
  
"Are you sure that's how it works, hyung?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure it's similar. I mean, that's how I started off learning how to control my telekinesis. Except, I had to concentrate on the object and direction, as well as the spark."  
  
"Okay, hyung."  
  
Kai felt the spark flickered and falter slightly, but he managed to grab the spark again as he kept breathing deeply.  
  
He imagined Sehun, his beautiful boyfriend, the one who usually had to calm him down when he was angry or scared.  
  
He imagined Sehun scared and panicking, who needed Kai to make him feel safe again.  
  
He imagined holding Sehun in his arms as the younger fell asleep.  
  
He breathed out as he felt himself flicker.  
  
xXx  
  
The wind drummed around and against his ears as Kai opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a raging tornado.  
  
He shielded his eyes as he spotted Sehun standing in front of him, the training house straining greatly as the rapidly swirling winds gathered around it, the spider's beady eyes glaring at the youngest of the group.  
  
Suho was not exaggerating when he said that it was _massive._  
  
The spider's body was the size of a human child, and boy, was it terrifying to look at. Its thin legs were at least three metres long, all eight of them hairy and trying to resist against the heavy force of the tornado. Kai was never scared of spiders, but this one was particularly hideous and sent an unpleasant crawl up his spine.  
  
"Sehun!" Kai shouted, his voice quickly being drowned out by the tempestuous winds.   
  
Sehun didn't hear him and simply continued, the training house now on its last legs as it began to root itself to the ground.  
  
Kai vaguely registered the other members a way off behind him, and gave them a signal to be prepared as he slowly approached Sehun, using the earth to ground him and keep him from being blown away.  
  
"Sehun," Kai whispered in the maknae's ear as he eventually reached the male. He tenderly embraced the other from behind and brought his right arm up against Sehun's own raised one, which was controlling the tornado. "Let go, baby. It's okay, I'm here."   
  
He gently pushed Sehun's arm down as the winds began to settle, until Sehun was turned around and leaning into his embrace, a quivering arm curled against his chest as the winds died down.  
  
The rest of the members leapt into action and attacked the black widow, whilst Kai flickered away from the scene and to a quieter area, Sehun in tow.   
  
"Sehun?" Kai cooed softly, pulling back to look at his boyfriend's face. "You're safe now."  
  
Sehun smiled through his tears and hugged Kai, the latter glad that he had finally learnt the key to controlling his power.  
  
_Oh Sehun._


End file.
